The Grim Adventures of Billy
Episodes Season 1 #Meet the Reaper/Skeletons in the Water Closet/Opposite Day #Get Out of My Head/Look Alive!/Mortal Dilemma #Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R"/Recipe for Disaster/A Dumb Wish #Grim or Gregory/Grim vs. Mom/Tastes Like Chicken #Something Stupid This Way Comes/A Grim Surprise/Beasts and Barbarians #Billy's Growth Spurt/Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator/Tickle Me Mandy #Billy and the Bully/To Eris Human/Big Trouble in Billy's Basement #Battle of the Bands/Little Rock of Horrors/Dream a Little Dream #Toadblatt's School of Sorcery/Educating Grim/It's Hokey Mon! #Night of the Living Grim/Brown Evil: Part 1/Brown Evil: Part 2 #Mandy, the Merciless/Creating Chaos/The Really Odd Couple #Who Killed Who?/Tween Wolf #Grim in Love/Crushed/Love is Evol Spelled Backwards Season 2 #The Crawling Niceness/Smarten Up!/The Grim Show #Son of Nergal/Sister Grim/Go-Kart 3000! #Five O'Clock Shadows/Terror of the Black Knight #Grim for a Day/Chicken Ball Z/The Halls of Time #Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween #Spider's Little Daddy/Tricycle of Terror #Dumb Luck/No Body Loves Grim #Li'l Porkchop/Skarred for Life #House of Pain/A Grim Prophecy/Mandy Bites Dog #Nursery Crimes/My Peeps #Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets/Circus of Fear #Bully Boogie/Here Thar Be Dwarves! #Which Came First?/Substitute Teacher Season 3 #Super Zero/Sickly Sweet #Bearded Billy/The Nerve #Test of Time/A Kick in the Asgard #Attack of the Clowns/Complete and Utter Chaos (Billy Gets Dumber) #Whatever Happened to Billy Whatishisname?/Just the Two of Pus #Chocolate Sailor/The Good, the Bad and the Toothless #Toys Will Be Toys/That's My Mummy #The Secret Snake Club #The Bad News Ghouls/The House of No Tomorrow #Wild Parts/The Problem with Billy #Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears/The Secret Decoder Ring #Wishbones #Dream Mutt/Scythe for Sale Season 4 #Duck!/Aren't You Chupacabra to See Me? #Zip Your Fly!/Puddle Jumping #He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot/Hog Wild #My Fair Mandy #Jeffy's Web/Irwin Gets a Clue #Runaway Pants/Scythe 2.0 #The Firebird Sweet/The Bubble with Billy #Billy Idiot/Home of the Ancients #One Crazy Summoner/Guess What's Coming to Dinner #Mommy Fiercest/The Taking Tree #Reap Walking/The Loser from the Earth's Core #Ecto Cooler/The Schlubs #Prank Call of Cthulhu Season 5 #Billy Ocean/Hill Billy #Keeper of the Reaper #Modern Primitives/Giant Billy and Mandy All Out Attack #The Wrongest Yard/Druid, Where's My Car? #Herbicidal Maniac/Chaos Theory #The Love That Dare not Speak Its Name/Major Cheese #A Grim Day/Pandora's Lunch Box #Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians #Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons/Fear and Loathing in Endsville #Dad Day Afternoon/Scary Poppins #Hurter Monkey/Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus #Spidermandy/Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred #The Crass Unicorn/Billy & Mandy Begins Season 6 #Everything Breaks/The Show That Dare Not Speak Its Name #The Secret Snake Club vs. P.E./King Tooten Pooten #Billy Gets an "A" / Yeti or Not, Here I Come #Nergal's Pizza/Hey, Water You Doing? #Company Halt/Anger Mismanagement #Waking Nightmare/Beware of the Undertoad #The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever/Detention X #Wrath of the Spider Queen Part 1 #Wrath of the Spider Queen Part 2 #El Dia de Los Muertos Estupidos/Heartburn #Dracula Must Die!/Short Tall Tales #Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts/The Incredible Shrinking Mandy #Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Television Series